Trop Jeune pour Toi
by lagentillefan
Summary: Songfic.Une histoire de patience,de compréhension et de tolérance.Mais surtout une histoire d'Amour.Flack's POV.


**TROP JEUNE POUR TOI**

Stella…Quand j'appris que tu avais une liaison, mon cœur s'étreignit atrocement. Mais la douleur n'était pas encore trop intense car personne ne savait qui était ton mystérieux compagnon. Mais quand il nous fut enfin connu, me le rendant bien réel, la souffrance brisa mon cœur en mille morceaux, comme s'il était fait de verre. Et malgré ça, j'ai su rester fort face à toi, continuant nos petits échanges humoristiques et nos badinages. Mais la souffrance était là, dure et cruelle mais bien réelle, au fond de moi, de mon âme. Mais j'étais le seul responsable…J'aurais déjà dû avancer mes pions mais je me considérais comme un enfant immature et capricieux qui voulait juste avoir ce que l'autre avait obtenu…Je pensais être jaloux. Mais d'une jalousie infantile et stupide. Je me trompais lourdement…

En effet, quand je voyais ton visage rayonnant lorsqu'il t'envoyait un présent magnifique ou que tu nous parlais très sobrement de lui mais avec une telle tendresse presque timide, mon âme pleurait, mon cœur saignait et un nuage sombre semblait trôner au-dessus de ma tête. Mais qui étais-je pour t'empêcher de le fréquenter ? Personne. Juste un collègue bien jeune, un ami peut-être, mais un homme qui ne te méritait pas…Jusqu'au jour où…

Quand j'ai entendu l'opératrice mentionner ton adresse pour un crime, que des coups de feu avaient été entendus et qu'un officier de police était impliqué, mon sang se glaça dans mes veines et je craignis immédiatement le pire. Je n'ai pas hésité lorsque j'ai défoncé ta porte et je t'ai cherchée partout du regard, espérant ne pas trouver ton cadavre. Et ce fut lui que je découvris…Cet homme en qui tu avais donné ta confiance et qu'il avait trahie. Et si tu ne l'avais pas fait avant, je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains…

Et à ce moment-là, je commençai à mieux comprendre les choses…

_**Tu as le droit d'allumer tous les regards**_

_**D'embrasser le hasard, consumé dans un couloir**_

_**Et j'accepte l'aventure**_

_**Qui te construit en rupture**_

Puis il y eut la mort d'Aiden et ensuite la bombe…Et, lors de mon réveil, tout s'éclaira. Je ne devais plus rester un spectateur passif. Je devais avancer, cesser de tergiverser, de réfléchir et donc de souffrir. La vie était bien trop courte…

C'est lors d'une vérification que je me suis décidé à me lancer. Nous devions voir la portée d'un micro. Et lorsque tu m'as demandé de parler, j'ai dit la seule chose à laquelle je pensais depuis des années : « Je vous aime, Stella ». J'ai clairement entendu à travers l'écouteur de mon portable un bruit sourd. Quelque chose était tombé mais quoi ? Un vase ? Un petit meuble ? Ou toi ? Après un moment qui m'avait paru être une éternité, tu parlas enfin…

" P…Pardon ?" fut d'abord tes premières paroles.

" Je vous aime Stella", répétai-je, mais cette fois-ci dans mon téléphone.

" Je…Non, impossible…"

" Pourquoi ?" te demandai-je, surpris.

" Vous êtes jeune. Vous serez mieux avec…"

" Je ne veux que vous, Stella. Je suis déjà à vous… " te dis-je avec une grande douceur.

Je m'attendais à être rejeté. Comment une femme comme toi pourrait aimer un homme tel que moi ? Mais je fus heureusement surpris…

Tu es venue jusqu'à moi, oubliant l'enquête, et tu t'es blottie contre moi, agrippant ma veste avec force. Et tu ne cessais de répéter, pleurant et émue : « Merci, Don. » Et avant que je ne puisse ajouter le moindre mot, tu m'embrassas avec tendresse, glissant tes doigts délicats dans mes cheveux. Tu m'acceptais. Et tu savais que jamais je ne te blesserai…Mais je sentais malgré tout une hésitation de ta part. Et je savais pourquoi…

_**Mais Stella reste avec moi**_

_**Je connais tes blessures**_

_**Bien mieux que toi**_

_**Tu n'es pas malade crois-moi**_

_**Mais je vais te soigner tu verras Stella**_

_**Même si les autres que tu vois disent ça**_

_**Que tu es plus folle que moi Stella**_

Tu craignais les critiques. L'histoire avec Frankie t'avait fragilisée et tu avais peur de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de toi. Ma jeunesse te faisait peur d'une certaine manière. Et le fait que tu t'impliquais émotionnellement avec un autre homme, et qui plus est un collègue, aussi rapidement t'effrayait. Bien des fois, tu m'as lancé des paroles blessantes, me reprochant ma jeunesse et mon inexpérience de la réalité de la vie. Mais presque immédiatement, tu regrettais tes paroles. Je connaissais la vie. Je connaissais ta vie. Je te connaissais. Et je savais que c'était la peur qui te dirigeait lors de ces moments-là. Tout ce qu'il fallait que je fasse, c'était être patient…Cette frayeur disparaîtrait avec du temps et de la compréhension…

_**Tu as le droit de te conduire comme ça**_

_**De masquer tes faux pas, s'ils te ramènent tous vers moi**_

_**Et j'accepte ton allure**_

_**Sans un mot au pied du mur**_

Mais, bien malgré moi, cela s'aggrava. Certains étaient cruels avec toi, t'accusant de m'utiliser comme substitut, jouant de ma jeunesse et de ma naïveté. Et ces paroles mesquines te touchaient au plus profond de toi, accroissant tes doutes. Et pourtant, à ta grande surprise, je suis resté à tes côtés, patient et protecteur, te défendant de tous ces détracteurs. Mais j'étais aussi très triste…Tu semblais avoir perdu ta force et ta détermination…Mais je comptais bien te les ramener !

_**Mais Stella reste avec moi**_

_**Je connais tes blessures**_

_**Bien mieux que toi**_

_**Tu n'es pas malade crois-moi**_

_**Mais je vais te soigner tu verras Stella**_

_**Même si les autres disent que tu es plus folle que moi Stella**_

Mais le doute était bien ancré en toi. Et tu commenças à t'interroger sur la teneur de mes sentiments envers toi…Mais aussi des tiens…Et sans mot dire, j'encaissais, je résistais. Je t'aimais trop pour te perdre…Et cela, tu ne semblais pas le voir, le comprendre. Tu avais peur de m'offrir ton cœur…

Je décidai donc de réagir. C'était un jour d'été. Un jour comme un autre à New York. Je t'attendais pour notre dernier rendez-vous et, lors de ton arrivée, je vis les regards mauvais qu'ils te lançaient…et les regards moqueurs qu'ils me lançaient…Alors, avant que tu n'atteignes mon bureau, je fonçai droit vers toi et t'embrassai langoureusement. C'était un baiser sauvage et érotique, un baiser amoureux et tendre, un baiser où tous mes sentiments pour toi t'étaient offerts. Mais c'était aussi un message pour les autres : ils n'approuvaient pas ? Très bien. Mais ils ne changeraient pas mes sentiments, ni mon attitude. Je t'appartenais et un jour, tu serais mienne…Je ne savais pas encore quand exactement, mais je pouvais attendre…

_**Je te suis à genoux qu'importent les coups**_

_**Que tu donneras Ô ma Stella**_

_**Les autres on s'en fout ceux qui parlent de nous**_

_**Et qui rient de moi Ô ma Stella, Stella, Stella**_

Et ce jour arriva enfin. Tu es venue chez moi à trois heures du matin pour te rassurer, vérifier si tu pouvais me faire confiance. Et quand tu vis mon sourire ravi malgré l'heure, tu savais…

Tu te jetas dans mes bras et t'excusas avec effusion de tout ce que tu m'avais dit, de tes doutes, de tes peurs. Et moi, je te réconfortai avec tendresse, te pardonnant chaque mauvais moment. Tu n'étais pas fautive…Tu étais juste perdue…

Et, sans que je ne m'y attende, nous avancions vers une nouvelle étape de notre relation : tu t'offrais à moi, totalement confiante. La plus belle preuve d'amour que tu pouvais me donner…

_**Stella reste avec moi**_

_**J'ai pansé tes blessures**_

_**Rien que pour toi**_

_**Tu n'es pas malade crois-moi**_

_**Mais je vais te soigner tu verras Stella**_

_**Et s'il faut mourir d'un combat**_

_**Je me bats pour toi**_

_**Tu es l'âme sœur que je n'ai pas Ô Stella Ô Stella**_

_**Stella Ô Stella**_

Comme je l'avais rêvé des milliers de fois, nous nous trouvions enfin. Nos corps, nos cœurs et nos âmes se lièrent et notre Amour explosa en un magnifique feu d'artifice. Et mon unique souhait fut enfin exaucé. La prononciation de ces doux mots : « Je t'aime, Don. »

Maintenant, tu ne craignais plus rien et tu retrouvas ta combativité. Et moi, je reconnaissais la vraie Stella. Mon âme sœur…

**FIN**

* * *

**Chanson: **_Stella_ de Najoua Belyzel


End file.
